


I've Got My Love to Keep Me Warm (and Happy)

by atthestars



Category: Eureka, Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Crossover, Christmas, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble Collection, Family, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Friendship, Hanukkah, Holidays, Humor, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Past Relationship(s), Romantic Friendship, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atthestars/pseuds/atthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Warehouse 13 fills for tumblr's 25 Days of Fic(mas) 2012. Various ships (familial, platonic, and/or romantic); most canon main characters, a few recurring. Chapters are not necessarily connected or set in the same universe. Mostly drabbles/ficlets less than 1,000 each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistletoe (Artie/Vanessa)

**Author's Note:**

> Various pairings, characters, and other tags to be added as each part is written and posted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia remembers the exact location of the original mistletoe and decides to bring a little holiday cheer to Artie’s life. Set in the same universe as Cornucopia.

Claudia's spent the last couple of months watching Artie mope around the Warehouse, choosing to be as standoffish as possible with the agents. It wasn't as bad right after Thanksgiving but he still avoided the B&B. He still won't take Vanessa's calls or answer her e-mails. Claudia has kept in touch with Dr. Vanessa though. Artie and Vanessa were meant to be together, to spend their golden years together. If Vanessa didn't hold it against Artie for Alice taking possession of her, then he needs to get over it sooner or later. Claudia preferred sooner.

Claudia schemed and planned, growing positively giddy the closer it got to Hanukkah and Christmas. Myka, Pete, and Steve could tell that she was up to something and when they questioned her about the near constant mischievous glint in her eyes, she stayed mum, informing them that, "Just in case things go awry, you might want to have plausible deniability."

Promising gingerbread cookies, Claudia enlisted Pete to help her deck the halls at the Bed and Breakfast, and decked they were when Myka and Steve returned from Juno one afternoon.

She carried a box of decorations down the hall. "Don't worry, I'll take care of bringing the festive mood to the Warehouse myself." She hesitated before going out the door. "Just...heads up when you're in Artie's office."

Pete and Myka had a pretty good idea that Claudia's warning meant that she would be removing the original mistletoe from the Aisle of Noel and rigging it up in their boss' office. When Dr. Calder showed up the following day with a suitcase, Pete and Myka were positive.

"Claudia, you know that Artie's not going to appreciate you meddling in his love life," Myka reminded her.

"Okay, one, Artie rarely appreciates anything that I do that's in his best interest or with the most well-meaning of intentions. Two, I am not meddling, I simply invited a longtime friend of his and a fellow Warehouse associate who just so happens to be up for the role of leading lady in his life to spend the holidays with us. How is that meddling?"

Myka had snorted, smiling, and let it drop, leaving Claudia to her own devices.

Claudia found Vanessa in the sitting room, reading a book. "So, I was thinking surprise visit to the Warehouse, that way Artie can't try to run and hide. Well, I wouldn't call what he does running. Not quite jogging either. More like a brisk walk."

An amused smile grace Vanessa's lips as she shook her head, closing the book and setting it aside. "I enjoy spending time with Artie and I love visiting the Warehouse whenever I get a chance. I just wish that my presence there is one that would be welcomed."

Claudia scoffed, "Artie barely welcomed  _anyone's_  presence before everything went down. And you know him!"

"That I do."

"Then you know that he really cares about you and if he wasn't insisting on brooding and being all 'woe is me, an artifact turned me evil and made me try to kill everyone I care about and half the world's population.'"

Vanessa couldn't help but chuckle for several seconds before she grew somber. She sighed. "Artie knows how I feel about him and that I have no intentions of letting go easily, but I'm not going to force him into a relationship either. Artie needs to come to terms with his actions from when he was under the power of the astrolabe. Not only that, but he needs to start forgiving himself because until he can, I don't see how he can possibly accept our forgiveness."

Claudia sort of shrugged, bobbing her head from side to side. "He's getting there. He came over for Thanksgiving dinner and he even stuck around for a few hours afterwards!"

"And has he been back here since?"

Claudia deflated for a moment. "Well, no.... So, Warehouse?"

Vanessa sat back, head tilted to the side, eyes narrowed, arms folded across her chest. "Why do I get the feeling that you are up to something, Claudia?"

"I get that a lot. Everyone mistakes my holiday cheer for mischief."

"Hmm."

The drive to the Warehouse involved lots of Christmas music and Vanessa didn't complain but sang along. As they walked through the umbilicus, Claudia said, "I took the liberty of decorating Artie's office and, like the Grinch he is, he griped and grumbled about it but so far he hasn't ripped any down and tossed them in the trash, so that's gotta be a good sign."

There are holiday clings on the window between Artie's office and the balcony, a strand of multicolored lights along the window frame, ribbons and garlands wrapped around the spiral staircase's railing.

Claudia cleared her throat, getting Artie's attention. "Shalom! I bring you tidings of comfort and joy and someone to partner's skate with!"

The surprise was evident on his face and he just stared at them for a few moments. "Vanessa, what...what are you doing here?"

She took a step closer to him. "Well, Claudia invited me to spend the holidays here when she found out that I didn't have any plans. She said that no one should have to spend the holidays alone."

On the receiving end of Artie's glare, Claudia just grinned before exiting onto the balcony.

Vanessa took another step. "I want to be here, Artie. I understand if you're not in the mood to celebrate and I understand why you've shut me out but that doesn't change anything. Neither one of us is getting any younger and your job is no less dangerous now than it was in the past. I know what I signed up for, with the Warehouse and with you, and I am not going anywhere."

Artie stood. "Vanessa, what I did--"

"Oh, deal with it!" She snapped. "Every you care about is here for you. I am here for you."

He takes a step towards her. It's all that's needed for the mistletoe to pull them under its spell.

"I'm not ready to move past everything. I..." he felt the overwhelming urge to kiss her and he tried to fight it but it was a battle he quickly lost.

Watching through the slits in the blinds, Claudia squealed with delight. Artie could be pissed with her later.


	2. Hot Chocolate (Claudia/Fargo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fargo tries out a recipe of Vincent’s. Set in the Worst Kept Secrets universe (currently only posted on tumblr).

"There are no marshmallows in this," Claudia says with disappointment, the slightest hint of a whine in her voice, as she takes the mug Fargo offers her.

He easily deflects the blame, "I do believe that would be Pete's fault."

At the sound of his name, the offender looks up from his comic book. "What? I really wanted some s'mores and all we had were the mini-marshmallows."

Fargo nods. "Yeah, I checked the grocery list on the fridge and I didn't see marshmallows on there."

Pete groans, rolling his eyes as he reluctantly frees up the seat next to Claudia on the sofa. "Fine, I'll add it to the list. Geez, Fargo, Leena's not as strict as you and she's the house mom."

"You're welcome to help yourself to some hot chocolate while you're in there," Fargo calls out with a grin as Pete makes his way down the hall to the kitchen.

"You do realize that by sending Pete into the kitchen, he's probably going to have to add at least two more items to the house list, don't you?" Claudia asks as Fargo settles next to her with his own mug.

He shrugs. "I figured as much. But at least it'll keep him distracted and out of our hair for a little while."

"You know, Doug, there are other ways of getting me alone that don't involve encouraging Pete with his bottomless pit of a stomach to eat us all out of house and home."

Fargo considers this. "Oh, I'm sure Leena will chase him out of there before he depletes too much food from the pantry." He blows on the steaming liquid. "So, Vincent wasn't willing to give me his actual secret recipe but he came up with a modified recipe just for you. And me. And he swore me to secrecy."

Claudia raised an eyebrow and set her mug on her lap. "Like I don't have ways of making you talk."

"I..." Fargo stops because Pete or anyone else could come bursting into the room at any second and Pete and Steve have a tendency to occasionally take the whole protective surrogate big brothers thing to a whole new scary level. He cleared his throat. "According to Vincent's stipulations, it is to become a family recipe."

Claudia purses her lips then shrugs before lifting her cup up. Family recipe? She can handle that. One day. "Okay then. Guess I'll just have to wait." She takes a sip. "Oh, wow. This is like a warm blanket and happiness in a cup!"

Fargo finally takes a sip as well. "That is...quite possibly the best thing I've ever had to drink. Vincent outdid himself with this recipe."

"You did a pretty good job yourself. It's easy to screw up a recipe." Claudia takes another sip. "Mmm. So, back to you getting me alone and me having ways of making you talk...."


	3. Snow (Claudia + Jinks)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendship and loyalty don’t count for anything when it comes to snowball fights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly Claudia/Jinks friendship; very briefly pre-Claudia/Jinks towards the end.

The first real snow of the season started as a light dusting with tiny flakes slowly drifting to the ground; the flakes gradually grew bigger, falling faster, blanketing everything in and around Univille, the B&B, and the Warehouse.

Claudia begged and pleaded with Steve to go outside and play with her once it had stopped snowing. "Need I remind you that I brought you back from the dead? You still kind of owe me on that one."

He glanced up from the newspaper. "I died to protect you. I think we're even."

Claudia sighed and spoke softly, a sadness to her tone, "You know, growing up without my family, after my parents died and Joshua being trapped in the inter-dimensional space for over a decade, it was lonely. I missed out on many years of reindeer games and frolicking in the snow; I didn't have anyone to make snow angels with or have snowball fights with. All the kids thought that I was cursed or something so no one really wanted to play with me. To be fair, I kinda thought I was cursed too and didn't try to make friends since everyone around me kept dying or being sucked into a vortex, but still."

Steve couldn't believe her audacity as he gaped at her. "You're trying to guilt trip me into playing in the snow with you?"

She dropped the sob story act and shrugged, unashamed. "I will gladly take pity playtime over no playtime. All work and no play makes me cranky and you boring."

"I am  _not_  boring!"

"He said, looking up from his newspaper," she said flatly. "Boring, Jinksy. Dull. A little lifeless, come to think of it. Let me check your pulse," she joked, reaching for his wrist.

Steve dropped the newspaper and shoved his seat back, moving out of Claudia's reach. He stood and jabbed his finger at her. "You want a snowball fight? Oh, I will give you a snowball fight. Meet me in the front yard in ten minutes!"

Claudia raised an eyebrow, highly amused by Steve's about face. She snickered. "Are you challenging me to a duel or a schoolyard brawl because it kind of sounds like that and this really isn't that serious."

"Oh, but it is, and it is on. You are going down, Donovan."

Claudia nodded, rising. "I've never seen this side of you before but I think I like it. Bring your A game, Jinksy. I'll see you in ten."

Approximately ten minutes later, Claudia threw the first snowball, not even bothering to step off the front porch before she leaned down to scoop up a clump of snow, quickly pressing it into a tight ball then launching it at Steve when he wasn't paying attention. It was a cheap shot, a low blow, but it was a snowball fight so there was no such thing as fair or good, clean fun. A hit is a hit and you get your blows in whenever and however you can.

"Claud!" he yelped indignantly, brushing the snow from his shoulder.

"You said it was on and you know me, Steve, I am not one to back down from a challenge."

"I underestimated you. And you underestimated me." He squatted down for a moment, picking up two of the snowballs he'd prepared before Claudia came outside.

" _You_  are not supposed to fight dirty!" she squealed, dodging the the first snowball only to catch the second one in the side.

"I'm from Jersey!" He tossed another snowball at her and this one hit her in the back.

It could only go downhill from there.

There was an unspoken rule that above the neck was off limits as a target. And it was purely by accident that when Steve attempted to duck one of Claudia's throws that the snowball made contact with the back of his head.

" _That_  was uncalled for!"

"It was an accident! I'm sorry!"

That didn't stop Steve from chasing her around the yard, all around the house, pausing only to gather handfuls of snow to launch at her, both of them laughing.

Claudia stopped by the the patio to catch her breath, and turned towards Steve, who was slowing down but still running at her. "Time-out, time-out!"

It wasn't a forceful impact but when Steve's body collided with hers it was enough to knock them a little off balance and they both grabbed hold of each other to steady themselves only to end up losing their footing and tumbling into the snow, Steve landing partially on top of Claudia. Their laughter continued to bubble forth, even louder as they laid in the snow, for a few minutes before it slowly began to die off.

There was something about being tangled up with each other, in the snow, that magical first snow, sprinkled with hope and joy, and a dash of love, the seeds of which are sown and set to bloom in the spring that caused Claudia to lift her head slightly as Steve began to lower his head.

The moment burst like a bubble when Claudia's Farnsworth began to ring, jerking them both back to reality. Steve rolled to the side and pushed himself up before holding his hand out to Claudia and helping her up. Steve tried to brush the snow from his body as Claudia dug out the Farnsworth and flipped it open.

"I need you and Steve at the Warehouse, I have a job for you. And pack for heat and humidity," Artie said without so much as a greeting before the screen went black.

Claudia made a face. "Duty calls."

"Well, at least victory is mine," Steve said with a grin.

"You did not win."

"Yes, I did."

"Only because you cheated," she pouted

Steve smirked, putting an arm around her. "Come on, Claud, no one likes a sore loser."

"Whatever, I demand a rematch."


	4. Candy Canes (Pete/Amanda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candy canes always remind Pete of Amanda.

Pete pulled a candy cane off the tree, giving Leena a big cheesy grin when she gave an exasperated sigh, glaring at him.

"Those are meant to be decorations, Pete!"

"They are also meant for consumption, my dear Leena," he said, pointing the candy at her.

She sighed again. "Just...try not to eat them all. Save some for Christmas, okay?"

"I can't make any promises."

He walked into the foyer, twirling the candy cane between his fingers. He stopped as he was hit with a rush of memories.

His eyes and smile wistful; it was the nostalgia that he was still in love with.

That first Christmas with Amanda on the base. They had an artificial tree with cheap ornaments, lights, tinsel, a star, and about two dozen candy canes. Well, it had started with two dozen candy canes. That number had drastically decreased by Christmas Eve.

Amanda had watched from the entry way between the kitchen/dinette and living room, catching Pete trying to sneak another one of the sweet minty confections from the tree. She smiled, chuckling lightly before she folded her arms across her chest and took on a stern tone, ordering Pete, "Put the candy cane back and step away from the tree, Soldier."

Pete had looked like a kid caught with his hand stuck in the cookie jar. "What? No, I was just--"

"Giving in to that insatiable sweet tooth of yours?" A smile had slowly spread across her face.

He had shrugged. "Guilty as charged."

Amanda had walked over to him, pulling the candy cane of of his hand. She kept her authoritative tone, "You keep this up, at this rate we're not going to have any left on Christmas."

"I am okay with that."

"Pete."

"We can buy more."

"That is not the point, Soldier."

"Yeah, well..."

She had shaken her head and unwrapped the candy, initially claiming it as her own before sharing it with Pete.


	5. Christmas Tree (Claudia/Parrish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parrish tries to do something nice for Claudia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have such a hard time getting a good grasp on Parrish's character, but I'm trying.

Claudia stood in Parrish's living room and stared, unimpressed, at the semi-transparent projected image. Her voice was flat, "It's a holographic tree."

"And it's awesome," Parrish said, hitting a button. The coloring of the tree's image shifted from green to white. "See?"

"Yeah, that's neat, but it's a hologram. I was expecting you to have, you know, an actual tree. At least a fake one."

Parrish sighed. "You're in town for two days; it's not like I was going to go through the hassle of putting up a real tree just for that and having to clean up pine needles."

"Where's the hassle in a pre-lit artificial tree?"

"Taking it out of the box. Assembling then disassembling. Decorating. The fact that when a single bulb burns out it normally causes all of the lights on that strand to go out so it's either the pain in the ass task of going through bulb by trying to find and replace the dud or buying another stupid tree."

Claudia's jaw dropped. "Oh my God, you're a bigger Grinch than Artie."

"You realize that I only did this for you, don't you, Princess?" Parrish asked, irked. "Considering I've never really cared for the commercialized spectacle of this so-called festive and religious holiday, I think I deserve a little credit, maybe a smidge of appreciation, for my effort. It may be 'only' a hologram but it's one that  _I created for you_."

"It's not that I don't appreciate it--"

"Sure as hell sounds that way, Princess."

She sighed. "Okay, I admit that maybe I have been a little ungrateful. You...you didn't have to do anything and the fact that you did, and for me, is all that should matter, so, I am sorry. And thank you, Isaac."

"You're welcome, Princess."

Claudia took a closer look at the holographic tree. "It actually is pretty awesome."

Parrish walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "It should be, after all, I did make it."


	6. Angel (Claudia + Jinks)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia Jinks gets her wings.

There were worse places that Claudia could be stuck for Christmas than in New Jersey with Steve and his mom, like at the Warehouse, but she had really been looking forward to seeing Joshua again (and under non-chaotic circumstances). She cursed the grounding of all flights and what she had deemed a "freak" blizzard.

Olivia Jinks felt for the living girl, she really did, but her family needed Claudia more than Claudia's brother did right now.  _She_  needed Claudia there. Even with occasionally being around them, Olivia still missed Steve and their mom; checking in and watching over them wasn't the same as them knowing she was present. And while they were happy, happier than they'd been in a long time, it still wasn't really Christmas for them, or for her. 

Claudia's attention was guided by Olivia to the angel tree topper sitting in a box on the fireplace mantle; a star adorned the top of the tree.

"What up with that?" Claudia asked, walking over to inspect the angel.

Steve followed her over to the fireplace and picked up the box. "This, this was Liv's favorite decoration. When we were kids, Olivia called dibs on it; she was gonna take it with her when she got her own place and had her own tree. She always put this angel on the tree, always. After she was killed...we just didn't feel right putting it on the tree."

Claudia mentally kicked herself. "I always seem to bring up your most painful memories."

"It's not painful," he assured her, setting the box back. "It's..."

Olivia brushed her fingers over the box's cellophane window then dropped her hand down to urge her brother's hand back to the box. "It's okay, Stevie. Angel can't spread her wings if you keep her boxed up."

Steve opened the box and gently removed the angel, handling it carefully. "I miss seeing it on the tree. I think..."

Olivia gave a sad yet hopeful grin, placing a reassuring hand on top of Steve's shoulder. "That's right."

Steve touched his shoulder and looked up at the star then back down at the angel, swallowing. He nodded his head. "I think that Liv would want it on the tree again."

Claudia smiled. "I think she would too."

Steve held the angel out to Claudia. "You should do the honor."

She shook her head, pushing Steve's hand away. "No, Steve, I don't think that I should. Your family, your traditions, your tree."

"Yeah, but having you around, it's like still having part of Olivia around. She would want you to do it. I'm pretty sure she'd be really upset if it were anyone else."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Claudia carefully took the angel from Steve, holding it with both hands. She waited as Steve reached up and removed the star from the top of the tree.

"Is there a step ladder or chair that I can stand on? That's really not within my reach and Artie confiscated all my favorite toys except for my Farnsworth and Tesla before we left."

Steve shrugged. "Yeah, we can just move the coffee table over and I can spot you." He glanced into the foyer to make sure his mom wasn't coming before confiding in Claudia, "That was Liv's preferred method. Well, only because neither of us knew how to do any cheerleadering lifts."

Claudia snorted as she and Steve moved the coffee table in front of the tree. The sadness left Olivia's smile as she watched Claudia step onto the table, Steve behind her, spotting her. Olivia hopped up onto the table and placed her hand on the angel as Claudia carefully placed the topper onto the tree. Olivia nodded, satisfied as Claudia made sure the angel was straight and stable then they both hopped down.

The tree shook slightly and a bell ornament jingled. Olivia laughed.

_Every time a bell rings..._

There was a curious look in Steve's eyes as he and Claudia gazed up at the angel. He cocked his head to the side then looked down. "You know, this may sound weird, but it almost feels like Olivia's here."

Claudia shook her head. "That doesn't sound weird. And maybe she is. I mean, if people's essences can be imbued in the artifacts they create, then why can't their spirits stay with us or at least come and visit every once in a blue moon?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Steve said, smiling at her.

Olivia leaned between them. "Merry Christmas."

Steve and Claudia spun around, and Steve could have sworn that he caught a glimpse of Olivia's reflection in the glass of the French doors.

"Claudia, did you--"

"I didn't say anything." She sounded just a little freaked out.

"Did you hear--"

"Something? Maybe. Did you?"

"Yeah."

The bell on the tree jingled again and Steve turned back around, looked up at the angel, and smiled.

Now it was starting to feel like Christmas in the Jinks house again, Olivia thought as she examined her new pair of wings.


	7. Pie (Pete/food)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete has his sights (and appetite) set on something; unfortunately, Leena is determined to keep them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you say that you don't ship Pete/food, you are lying to yourself.

Pete jumped to his feet, inhaling deeply, catching a whiff of something delicious in the air. He narrowed his eyes and gave a short nod. "There's pie nearby."

Claudia, Myka, and Steve all exchanged amused looks as Pete hurried out of the living room and down the hall to the kitchen.

There, in all it's glory, was one of Leena's homemade pies. Fresh from the oven, steam rising in a tantalizing manner towards the ceiling as the pie sat on the counter cooling. Could it be that the pie was waiting patiently for Pete, just for him, to find and consume it?

Pete's mouth watered in anticipation as he approached the dessert and his stomach grumbled. "Oh, come to papa."

"Pete," Leena's voice sounded sharply from behind him.

He looked at her, his eyes wide and hopeful despite her hard stance. He pointed at the pie. "Please tell me that pie is for the house. Please, Leena."

"Sorry, Pete, but it's for the Univille Volunteer Fire Department."

Pete pouted and picked up the pie, cradling it in his hands for a few seconds before his brain processed the heat of the pan and he dropped the pan back onto the cooling rack. "Ah! Ow!" He shook his hands and proceeded forward with his argument, gesturing at the pie, "But...it called me. It's sweet aroma beckoned me all the way from the living room. This pie wants me to eat it, Leena."

She shook her head, rolling her eyes, before walking over to him and moving him  _away_  from the object of his affection. "I'll tell you what, Pete, I will make another pie, especially for you, after I return from dropping this one off."

"You sure the next one can't be for the guys down at the firehouse?"

"Pete..." there was a warning in her voice and eyes. She was not going to give in on this, not even for the combined sake of his stomach, sweet tooth, and heart.

Pete deflated. "Okay." He addressed the pie, "I'm sorry that I won't have a chance to find out just how delicious you are. I am sure that I would have enjoyed eating you."

Leena gave Pete a shove out the door. Later that evening, she presented him with a brown sugar pie and Pete was in love all over again.


	8. Tinsel (Pete + Claudia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete should avoid the Aisle of Noel all together.

"Oh, hey, Pete, you've got a little...wait, just lemme," Claudia grasped the shimmering sliver of silver and plucked it from Pete's sleeve.

"Thanks," he said with a grin, walking past her.

Claudia turned, her own smile fading as she noticed a couple more strands of tinsel on Pete's back. "Hold up!"

"Aw, man!" Pete stayed still.

Claudia pulled a strand off the back of Pete's shirt and did a double take, noticing at least twice as many strands of tinsel on Pete's shirt and pants than she had just seconds ago. Uh-oh. She frowned, glancing at the silver strand between her fingers. "Pete?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you been playing with artifacts?"

He scoffed then clicked his tongue, "If by playing you mean doing inventory, yes, yes I have."

"Aisle of Noel?"

"Yeah! Wait, how did you--"

"Frak!" Claudia held the tinsel in front of Pete. "Each time I've pulled one of these buggers off of you, I've noticed a few more pieces on you. I'm thinking artifact; what say you?"

Pete looked down, seeing four strands of tinsel on his shirt and pants. He quickly ripped a strand from his pants only to see several pieces of tinsel appear. He nodded. "Yep, I'd say so." He shook his head, sighing, "Man, as if tinsel weren't annoying enough already."

"Could be worse," Claudia said as they headed towards a neutralizing station. "At least it's not glitter."

Despite it all, Pete plucked a strand of glitter from his pants leg, only for a couple dozen more strands to pop up. "Glitter is cool!"

Claudia wrinkled her nose. "Glitter is the herpes of arts and crafts."

"Huh?"

"Dude, even if you don't see it, it's still there, months later. You touch something with glitter on it, it gets on you and stays on you. Kind of like sand."

He nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean. Sex on the beach? Not as fun as it sounds. Sand chafes and days later you're still washing it off. How it finds its way into some places--"

"TMI, Pete, TMI," Claudia said quickly, desperate for him to stop, and looking a bit disturbed and disgusted. "I really do know too much about you and your...kinks."

He chuckled. "Family is as family--aah!"

Neutralizer poured down over him and Claudia grinned. Until she noticed the tinsel draped over her boots.

Frak!


	9. Ice Skating (Myka/HG, Claudia/Fargo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small talk between Myka and Fargo while they watch their girlfriends glide across an iced over pond.

Myka chuckled as she caught sight of Fargo's focus on Claudia. "You okay?"

Fargo swallowed, mesmerized as Claudia did a double axel, much more neater than either had expected given Claudia's history of innate clumsiness. "She's not even a 10. She's so much more than that and she doesn't even realize it."

Myka gazed at HG, who looked blissfully happy, bundled up, spinning around, speeding from one end of the pond to another. Myka watched as Helena brought her limbs in tighter, growing closer to the ground. "Yeah. How did we get so lucky?"

After several minutes of observing Claudia and Helena, Fargo asked, "Do you ever feel like we're going to wake up one day and this will just have been a wonderful dream?"

Myka watched HG giving Claudia tips on how to stop after her jumps. Her heart swelled as both her girlfriend and her surrogate sister spun around in the air a few feet above the ice before they glided across the frozen surface.

Myka smiled. "Every day."

Helena performed a triple axel perfectly as Claudia skated along the edge of the pond, coming to a stop directly in front of Myka and Fargo, smiling before taking off again, trying to emulate HG, stumbling having to catch her balance before Claudia found her comfort zone. It would be another half hour until Claudia managed to coax Fargo onto the ice with her.

Myka wasn't concerned with Claudia and Fargo as she watched Helena glide over the ice.

Helena's eyes were just as jovial as hers. "Catch me if you can, love."

Myka double checked her laces before joining Helena on the ice, ignoring the cold as their fingers laced, and they gracefully slid across the iced over pond, Claudia and Fargo calling it a day and seeking warmth in each other's arms at the B&B.


	10. Frost (Myka + Claudia; Claudia/Todd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia has the opportunity to reunite with Todd.

There was a thick layer of frost on the ground, giving the illusion of a dusting of snow but Claudia knew better. And it irritated her. There was no point in it being so cold if it wasn't going to snow. Frost was just a big old annoying tease. She was quickly absorbing Artie's grumpiness.

"Two feet of snow! They're calling for two feet of snow in parts of Minnesota!"

Myka couldn't quite tell if Claudia was complaining because they might get snowed in during their mission or because they might finish up and head back to the Warehouse before the snowfall began.

"I don't know what's worse: frost or flurries that melt as soon as they hit the ground."

"At least you can still catch flurries on your tongue," Myka offered.

Claudia scoffed. "Barely."

"Wow, Claud, I've never seen you so lacking in Christmas spirit before. What's wrong?"

"Frost, Myka! Frost is what's wrong."

"Just frost? I mean, is that code for something? Because I have never seen you get this worked up about the weather."

Claudia chewed on her lip before admitting, "I got an e-mail a couple weeks ago from some WitSec guy who's involved with Todd's case. The case is wrapping up and it looks like a slam dunk, so, Todd'll be free to roam the country. He told them that he was interested in coming back to Univille if I was still in town. And still interested."

"Are you?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. It's been two years and I kinda stopped looking for him when you left. Then I figured that he'd probably met someone else and had forgotten about me."

"But he didn't and he's trying to get in touch with you, so that has to mean something."

"Yeah, I guess. And I liked Todd a lot and it sucked when he was whisked away right after we got back together. I never really thought I'd have another chance with him." She looks at Myka. "What should I do?"

Myka shook her head. "I can't tell you that. If you want to see Todd again, if you have unresolved feelings for him and want to be with him, then I think that should give it a go. But, if you're just looking for closure, well, there's no harm meeting in him somewhere."

"Yeah, you're right," Claudia said, nodding, a slow smile forming. "And Todd and I should probably meet somewhere and talk first anyway. I've changed and he's probably changed too. I might not like new him. He might not like new me. Meeting is good. Maybe I can stop in wherever they've got him holed up at before we jump the gun and start picking out china patterns and co-signing for things."

"That sounds like a good idea, Claud."

"I'm gonna e-mail that guy back."

Myka grinned.

A few weeks later, a thick layer of frost was covering the ground in Hickory, North Carolina when Claudia met Todd again.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Awkward.

"So, what have you--"

"You look good."

They both stopped and laughed briefly.

"I'm sorry--"

"No, it's fine. What were you saying?" Claudia asked.

Todd nodded. "You look good. I like your hair; it's different. Well, I liked it before too."

Claudia tucked her hair behind her ears. "Thanks." She gestured at him. "You look good too. Contacts?"

"Yeah." Todd cleared his throat. "You know, uh, they're calling for snow this weekend."

She snorted. "Everywhere  _but_  Univille. It just feels like Hell froze over there. And it's boring as always, so why anyone would choose to live there, I don't..." She stopped, looking a bit panicked then backtracked. "What I meant was, why would anyone in their right mind...I'm just going to shut up now."

Todd smiled, glancing down, and said, in a hushed tone, "It's chili weather."

Claudia blushed. "I've got gum."


	11. Eggnog (Pete/Amanda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda doesn't understand Pete's stomach or his taste buds. Set in the same universe as Candy Canes.

"Yo ho ho and a bottle of eggnog and rum!" Pete sang, clinking his glass with his wife's.

Amanda grimaced even before she took a sip of her drink. "You and your stomach of steel, Soldier. I can do one cup of eggnog and it will hold me over for the entire year. How can you drink glass after glass?"

He took a healthy gulp. "That would be with the assistance of the rum, my dear. It's like a spoonful of sugar helping the medicine go down."

She took another sip and bobbed her head in a yes-no-maybe fashion. "The rum does help."

"And an extra dash or two of nutmeg."

"Yes, but neither the rum nor the nutmeg changes the consistency, Pete, and therein lies my problem. It's too thick and heavy and it just settles. Look at it," she instructed, tilting the glass and rolling it, watching the liquid slowly move around. "It's off-putting."

Pete gave her a goofy grin. "That's the same thing you said about me the first time I asked you out."

Amanda laughed heartily. "And in regards to that, I stand corrected. But this stuff always has and always will disgust me."

He sighed. "Well, at least I was able to change your mind about me."

"I'm glad you did, Soldier."

"Me too." He took another drink of his eggnog. "Hey! Where are the candy canes?"


	12. Cider (Artie/Vanessa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love and joy come to you, and to you your wassail too.

Claudia scrunched her nose as she peeked into the pot Artie and Vanessa were gathered around. Artie dropped several sticks of cinnamon into the pot as Vanessa stirred the simmering liquid. "That is an interesting looking concoction."

"It's wassail," Artie stated plainly.

"I thought that was like caroling, you know, 'Here we come a-wassailing among the leaves so green?'"

"Indeed, it is," Vanessa said, turning down the heat on the stove. "Wassail is also a hot, mulled cider and drinking it is part of the tradition of wassailing to ensure a good harvest the following year."

Claudia shrugged. "Who knew?"

Artie began to explain, "Wassail is actually celebrated on Twelfth Night, the evening of January 5th although quite a few mistakenly believe that Twelfth Night occurs on the 6th--"

"Thank you but that will be all, Mr. Encyclopedia Britannica," Claudia cut in with a roll of her eyes. "I care not for your knowledge of all things archaic, such as your childhood and traditions from ye olden days, but it's cute that you and the good doctor here are bonding over such things."

Vanessa chuckled. "I appreciate Artie's vast knowledge and that he is willing to celebrate a long-standing tradition that my family has observed."

"Minus the toast," Artie added.

Vanessa gave a short nod. "Minus the toast."

"And caroling. I don't do caroling," Artie reminded.

"We're caroling, Artie," Vanessa said.

"I don't..." Vanessa raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. "Uh, a few songs won't hurt, I suppose."

She placed a kiss on Artie's cheek. "Thank you."

He stuttered, "Well, your family's traditions mean a lot to you..."

Claudia just shook her head, amused. "I'm a little confused by what toast has to do with any of this and yet at the same, I don't really care. But you two crazy kids enjoy your wassail. I'm gonna skedaddle before the PDAs start."

"We'll let you know when it's ready," Vanessa said with a grin.


	13. Peppermint (Claudia/Jinks)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia tries to convince Steve of the deliciousness that is peppermint mocha.

"What do you mean you don't like peppermint mocha? It's the best seasonal flavor there is! And, as I have just discovered, peppermint mocha martinis are the best thing ever!"

"Seasonal beers, apple cider, and eggnog, I get. But peppermint mocha  _anything_? No thanks, Claud."

"Peppermint schnapps, coffee liqueur, a little cream de cacao, vodka, and a dollop of whipped cream." Claudia held the martini glass in front of Steve. "You know you want some, Jinksy..."

He turned his nose up, pushing the glass away. "No, Claudia, what I do know is that I don't want to get sick. That...that sounds like it would make anyone sick."

"You like peppermint patties!"

"And?"

"It's the same thing!"

"No, it is not the same," Steve argued. "You  _eat_  peppermint patties, you don't drink them."

"Okay. What about mint chocolate chip ice cream?"

Steve shook his head. "I don't like that either."

"You eat it and it's practically the same as a peppermint patty!"

"Nope. I'm sorry, Claud, but mint and chocolate or mint and coffee are just two flavors that don't go together."

"Yet they're awesome and perfect together. Kinda like you and me."

"Oh, we are  _not_  like mint and chocolate." Steve looked as offended as he sounded.

"Two things that seem like they shouldn't be paired up but are better than your favorites when combined? That's us," Claudia said, waving her finger between them before picking up her holiday martini. "And peppermint mocha."

Steve sighed. "We're just going to have to agree to disagree on this, Claud."

"Or, I am going to take this as a challenge which I am determined to win."

"Claudia, you can't just--"

She'd set her glass down before she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. The combination of peppermint, coffee, chocolate, and a hint of vanilla flavors on her tongue wasn't nearly as bad as he thought. But he still didn't like peppermint mocha.


	14. Gingerbread (Pete + Myka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not Pete's fault; how was he supposed to know they'd turn into gingerbread people?

Pete processed his and Myka's transformations, staring down at his candy buttons as Myka began to silently fume.

He nodded his head, placing his his arm-hand thingys where his hips would be. "Okay, Myka, before you start yelling at me, there was no way that anyone could have seen this coming. Not you, not Artie..."

"Why would I yell, Pete?" Myka asked, blinking, her voice tight as she stared, horrified, at the rounded stumps where her hands and fingers should be. Her icing eyes narrowed as best they could as she glared at him. "Might it have something to do with the fact that we're gingerbread people? Hmm?"

"That is a problem."

"It's a  _problem_?" Myka growled. She shook her head and threw her arms up as high as she could, exasperated.

"You know, Myka, it could be a lot worse. Don't ask me how because I don't know. Yet. Hey!" He clapped his gingerbread hands together then waved an arm at his partner. "At least no one's trying to eat us, huh? Yeah." His mouth, also made of icing, formed an open smile.

"That is not the silver lining I was looking for, Pete. We don't have opposable thumbs! Not only that, but we don't have  _any_  digits, Pete! No fingers! No toes! We can't neutralize the artifact if we can pick it up or open a static bag! I'm afraid to try to bend over! What if...what we break? Or crumble? I don't want to die as a baked good, Pete!"

Her frantic expressions, the icing contorting, were almost comical.

"Okay, yeah, those are valid concerns but I'm sure we're going to come out of this ahead! And whole! And human! Artie will know how to fix this!  _Artie_  will save the day!"

Myka started to calm down; she had to keep her wits about her in this situation. "No, you're right. Eventually, they're going to come looking for us and then Artie will neutralize the gingerbread house and we'll be back to normal."

"See? We're going to be okay. And one day, we're going to laugh about this," Pete said with a light chuckle.

"I will never laugh about this, Pete. Never."

A few hours later, once they're human again, Pete immediately laughs, relieved. Myka punches him on the arm, hard.


End file.
